


Crystal

by SheenaRogers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El aire era frío, las estrellas no brillaban, la luna no asomaría esa noche: Sairaag ya no existía. Gaudy no podía permitir que Sylphiel permaneciera entre los restos de su ciudad destrozada. Él solo era un guerrero ¿cuándo se había mezclado en esos líos de magia? "Esa chica te demuestra una inmensa devoción. Siente mucho más que afecto por ti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic de Slayers. Al tratarse de una de las series de mi infancia y siempre haberla visto en castellano he utilizado los nombres de la versión española del anime (Reena y Gaudy en España).
> 
> Disclaimer: Slayers y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

El aire era frío, las estrellas no brillaban, la luna no asomaría esa noche. Anonadados, los cinco compañeros contemplaban las ruinas de que lo que hasta entonces había sido una agradable y próspera ciudad, aún incapaces de asumir la magnitud de la tragedia. Sairaag ya no existía: había quedado reducida a la nada con un solo hechizo, en cuestión de minutos, a causa de los desvaríos de un mago malvado sediento de poder y venganza.

Como una absurda contradicción, el panorama parecía ahora muy tranquilo. Las aguas subterráneas habían emergido, inundando los restos de lo que unas pocas horas atrás era la pacífica Sairaag. Todo lo que lograban distinguir era madera quemada, montones de piedras derruidas... Y nada más. Ni cadáveres habían quedado. Cientos de ciudadanos que se habían convertido en cenizas y polvo de huesos.

Entre ellos se encontraban los padres de Sylphiel. La muchacha, temblorosa, se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Gaudy, tapándose la boca con una mano, con una mueca de espanto pintada en su amable rostro, incapaz de proferir sonido alguno.

No podían quedarse allí. Gaudy no podía permitir que Sylphiel permaneciera entre los restos de su ciudad destrozada. Encontraron refugio en lo que había sido una vivienda de las afueras, de las pocas que habían escapado casi íntegras a la destrucción y no habían quedado totalmente sumergidas. Al menos tendrían unas paredes y un techo donde resguardarse aquella fatídica noche. Encendieron un fuego y se sentaron a su alrededor.

Ninguno habló al principio. Estaban todavía demasiado abrumados para decir algo. Reena clavaba la mirada en las llamas como si por una vez no se le vinieran las palabras a la boca, tal como era común en ella. Ameria vigilaba de reojo a Sylphiel con cierta expresión de tristeza, mezclada con algo de lástima. Zelgadis se encontraba un poco más apartado del fuego, de brazos cruzados, con su acostumbrada expresión pensativa en el rostro; parecía sereno, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que se sentía en parte responsable de la desgracia por haber provocado la ira de Rezo. Gaudy, por su parte, rodeó los hombros de Sylphiel con un brazo, buscando así reconfortarla ya que tampoco encontraba otra manera de transmitir apoyo a su amiga.

Al final fue Reena quien rompió el silencio, lo que se sintió de alguna manera como algo habitual, como si en cierta forma intentaran volver a la normalidad. Comenzaron a debatir sobre lo que había pasado, a proponer posibles teorías acerca del impresionante poder y de la misteriosa identidad del nuevo Rezo, a buscar posibles soluciones. Sylphiel no aguantó: a pesar de que intentó conservar el aplomo, involuntarios sollozos escapaban con frecuencia de sus labios, silenciosas lágrimas que trataba de disimular recorrían su rostro, brillantes al resplandor de las llamas, y pequeñas convulsiones iban a morir en el abrazo de Gaudy. Así que mientras los hechiceros seguían discutiendo el tema, Gaudy se levantó y se apartó del círculo con ella sin decir una palabra.

Nunca había tenido el semblante tan serio. Sin soltarla un segundo, condujo a Sylphiel hasta un rincón de la estancia y allí, como mejor pudo, le preparó un improvisado lecho para que se tendiera. Necesitaba descansar. Ella lo miró con un asomo de agradecimiento en sus ojos azul turquesa, usualmente claros como la luz de la mañana, pero ahora ensombrecidos por el dolor de la pérdida. Otra cosa no podía hacer para expresar su gratitud, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Gaudy le echó por encima una manta que había podido rescatar de la inundación y se quedó allí, velando su sueño para que pudiera reposar al menos con un poco de tranquilidad.

Se sentía terriblemente furioso. Furioso e impotente, al ver a su querida amiga allí tendida, sufriendo en silencio, rota por dentro. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar aquello? Después de tantas semanas de búsqueda, sus pasos los habían conducido por fin a Sairaag: allí estaban los enemigos que les hacían la vida imposible a Reena y a él. Pero no se suponía que aquello se convirtiera en una guerra. ¿De dónde había salido el maldito Monje Rojo? Tanto él como Zelgadis lo vieron morir con sus propios ojos cuando se reencarnó en el terrible demonio Shabrani Gudú. Era imposible; sin embargo allí estaba. Vivo y más poderoso que nunca. Tanto que había destruido la ciudad de Syplhiel, junto con su familia, con un solo movimiento de su mano y casi sin pestañear.

Y él, Gaudy, no podía hacer nada para luchar contra ello. No era mago, como su enemigo o como sus compañeros. Él solo era un guerrero. Uno muy bueno, por cierto, pero solo podía pelear con la espada. Incluso con su espada de luz, un arma legendaria, quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de magia; aquellos poderes escapaban a su comprensión. Apretó la mandíbula y tensó los músculos, enfadado. No quería quedarse mirando mientras los demás se enfrentaban al enemigo. Deseaba hacerle pagar a ese maldito brujo lo que le había hecho a Sylphiel, ya fuera con la espada o simplemente con sus manos.

Parecía que Syplhiel había conseguido dormirse, pero murmuró y se agitó en sueños. Presa de un acto reflejo, Gaudy acarició su cabello intentando calmarla, como cuando era una niña pequeña. Funcionó en parte. El guerrero soltó un suspiro, pero no apartó los dedos de su cabello violáceo; era tan sedoso y suave... A su memoria acudieron todas aquellas tardes de su niñez, cuando jugaba con la sacerdotisa después de la escuela, cuando ella lo ayudaba con las tareas que era demasiado vago para terminar, cuando se escabullían juntos en alguna travesura siempre ideada por él, a las que ella siempre lo seguía de forma incondicional. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar del paso de los años, a pesar de haberse separado, ella le había seguido brindando su confianza y amistad como el primer día. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable, ya que él había puesto tierra de por medio desde muy joven, en busca de aventuras, olvidándose de ella salvo en las puntuales ocasiones en que sus pasos le habían conducido por casualidad a Sairaag. Y en cada una de ellas, encontraba que ella, por el contrario, no le había olvidado.

Pensar en su amiga de esa forma le hizo reflexionar. Puede que fuera un torpe, un despistado que no se enteraba de la mitad de las cosas o un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no era idiota. No olvidaba las palabras de Ameria la noche que se reencontró con Sylphiel. _Esa chica te demuestra una inmensa devoción, Gaudy. Siente mucho más que afecto por ti._ Ahora lo veía. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Y descubrió que esa revelación no le resultaba extraña, ajena ni incómoda. Era más bien como algo que esperaba que sucediera en algún momento, algo completamente natural, algo que simplemente encajaba. No sabía explicarlo.

Pero ahora la tragedia había sacudido la vida de Sylphiel. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Su amiga era amable, buena, sabía hacerle reír en cualquier momento, era una compañera leal y una chica agradable y tranquila. Y además era muy guapa. Todo lo opuesto a Reena, que era irritable, alocada, insensata, mandona y sabelotodo, por no añadir que estaba delgada como un palo y plana como una tabla. Y él no era más que un espadachín errante que solo quería vivir aventuras y ganarse la vida a su manera. ¿En qué momento se había mezclado en todos esos líos de magia? Sylphiel siempre había sido sacerdotisa, pero sus poderes se especializaban en defensa y curación. Eran más parecidos a los de Ameria, mientras que los de Reena eran más agresivos y destructivos. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo mucho que la magia de una persona encajaba con su carácter.

Reflexionó sobre todo esto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sylphiel casi de forma automática. Los demás no parecían hacerle caso, tal vez porque querían dejarle espacio para compartir el dolor de su amiga; tal vez porque seguían discutiendo estrategias mágicas y él no pintaba nada en ellas. Sea como fuere, en ese momento vio claro que las quería a las dos. A Sylphiel porque siempre había estado allí con él, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, estaba a su lado de alguna manera. Se conocían de toda la vida, confiaban el uno en el otro, tenían una relación sencilla y natural. A Reena, porque estaba llena de energía y vitalidad, le hacía abrir los ojos y contemplar el mundo de otra forma; era refrescante y revitalizante contar con su compañía. Era una persona franca, de ideales claros y metas por las que luchaba.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. No podía elegir. Allí, en aquella fría noche, abrumado por el peso de la destrucción de Sairaag, el guerrero de la legendaria espada de luz volvía a ser un muchacho que no tenía claro lo que buscaba. Desde el otro lado del cuarto, Zelgadis le dirigió una significativa mirada, que le indicó que gracias a su enorme perspicacia el brujo ya sabía todo lo que estaba pensando. Y algo más.

Sorprendido, Gaudy se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No podía abandonar a Sylphiel ahora. Debía estar a su lado, y también quería hacerlo. Y si se quedaba con ella no lo haría por lástima, sino porque deseaba volver a ver en su rostro la sonrisa gentil con la que siempre lo había recibido. Adoraba a Reena de igual modo, pero en la mirada de Zelgadis también estaba implícito lo que ahora veía con claridad: que había cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a suceder. Reena y él formaban un equipo magnífico, y estaba seguro de que algún día encontraría a quien supiera y quisiera lidiar con todas sus locuras, y que además la hiciera feliz. Feliz en el modo en que Gaudy no podía hacerlo, pero sí a Sylphiel.

Este era su momento. Lástima que hubiera necesitado de un acontecimiento tan terrible para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su amiga y de lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella. Decidió que, en adelante, no iba a apartarse de su lado pasara lo que pasase. La llevaría con él hasta que se curasen sus heridas. Y tal vez entendiese lo que no sabía decirle con palabras.

Seguro que Reena lo comprendería también.

Y si no... Allí estaba Zelgadis, con su impresionante retórica. Él y Ameria se lo explicarían todo. Que por muchas vueltas que hubiera dado y por mucho que vagase por el mundo, su lugar había estado siempre junto a ella.


End file.
